


A reward for being a good boy

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Desperate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drabble, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, ended up more than a drabble, more smut, that's why it's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Levi has been waiting for Levi to come home for a couple of months, as he's upstairs he gets ready for their 'arrangement'. He's surprised when he gets downstairs and see's Eren already sat on his couch. He becomes desperate with desire and need. Eren shows him how much of a good boy he can really be.





	A reward for being a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a drabble request from Tumblr. I ended up getting waaay too caught up in it and posted on here as well. Now gotta cut it down for Tumblr :') Anyway enjoy my filthy Daddy kink.

Levi looked at himself in the mirror, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. He knew what was coming but he was never fully ready for it. He pulled up the black silk garters and turned around to see his ass on display. He’d never get used to feeling like this. The way he smirked at himself and felt so  _ dirty.  _ Eren had showed him things he never thought were possible. He was looking forward to seeing him tonight. It had been too long.

To finish off his outfit he placed a butt plug in, pink in colour. Squirming as it entered him, stretching out the tight muscle. Sighing at the action and wishing instead that it was his boyfriend. He wrapped a dressing gown around himself as not to get cold, and headed downstairs, eagerly awaiting Eren’s arrival.

Much to his surprise he noticed Eren was already sat on his couch, shoes off and feet up on the table. It was usually his pet hate, but he wasn’t in the role of ‘ _ annoying boyfriend _ ’ tonight. Swallowing a lump in his throat. All he wanted to do was to go up to the brunet and cuddle him. However, they had spoken earlier and this was to be their arrangement. Levi knew he would soon start to enjoy himself.

“ _ Come here, Levi _ .” Eren said, moving his feet from off the table and patting his knee. A wicked smile on his lips.

Levi followed his hand, sitting down on Eren’s lap made the plug inside of him move and he groaned. Positioning himself, so he was more comfortable and could accommodate the plug inside of him.

“ _ Ahh, I see you followed my instructions. You’re such a good boy _ .” Eren kissed the back of Levi’s neck, swiping his tongue out and sucking on the skin below him. Leaving a large purple mark there. 

“ _ Yes, I’ve been a good boy _ .” Levi purred into his ear. Enjoying the attention he was getting. It had been too long since he’d been spoilt like this. The feeling of being the centre of Eren’s attention was only helping his arousal. 

“ _ Tell me about your day. How’ve you been, did you miss me _ ?” Eren asked. Stroking Levi’s hair, twirling it between his fingers.

“ _ I cleaned and studied for most of the day. I wanted to impress you. I got changed, would you like to see? _ ”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, placing his hands into the dressing gown he was wearing and pulled it from his shoulders. Letting it slip down, he easily picked Levi up and let the gown fall to the floor before laying him back on the couch. He placed his hands at either side of Levi’s head, pinning him to the couch. 

Eren’s legs were on either side of Levi. He looked down at the pale man. Licking his lips at the view in front of him. “ _ Fuck, you look good. Absolutely perfect. Is this all for me _ ?” He asked.

“ _Yes. I wanted to look good for you._ _Daddy.”_ Levi’s dick began to rise after the word left his lips. The feeling of saying that one word excited him more than he’d like to admit. When he said it he was giving Eren full permission to dominate him. Levi would give himself completely to Eren, knowing the man would always look after him.

Once Eren has registered the words he felt himself blush. It wasn’t often Levi wanted to play these games with him. So when he did, it felt like bliss to Eren. He couldn’t wait any longer and started by grinding himself against Levi’s groin. Groaning into his ear, biting at the lobe. He undressed himself, his lust taking over.

Levi watched in awe as Eren threw the clothes from him, panting heavily. His pupils wide, leaving nothing but a small rim of teal. His hair had became messy and Levi smiled as he watched his dick twitch at the view in front of him.

“ _ Turn around. I can’t wait _ .” Eren breathes. Stroking himself, roughly. Needing the friction he was only inches away from, he was already thrusting into the air with rigor.

Pulling  Levi onto his knees, glancing at the pink jewel placed in his ass; he ripped the underwear Eren was wearing. Enough so he could fit in comfortably, without it getting tied up in silk.

“ _ Stay there. like that. _ ” Eren spoke, before leaving the room and coming back with some lube. Even though he was desperate, he knew that Levi wouldn’t be able to handle the pain with no lubricant. His pleasure was just as important as his own. 

Getting back on the couch, he tugged Levi closer to him. Placing his fingers on the butt plug he pulled it out and watched as Levi’s hole stretched as the plug got to its thickest part. The view was beautiful to Eren, “ _ You’re so desperate for me. _ ” He claimed.

“ _ Yes daddy. Please, I need your dick. I need it inside of me. _ ” Levi was pushing back, looking for Eren’s cock. Whining needlessly at the loss of the fullness he’d felt before.

“ _ You ask so nicely. Lower yourself onto me, show me how much you want my dick. _ ”

Levi done as he was told, laying his forehead on the couch. He used his right arm to guide Eren’s dick into his hole. The feeling of just the head going into him was enough to have his eyes rolling backwards. He let out a loud moan at the feeling.

Wasting no time he slammed himself backwards, forcing himself to take all Eren at once. Both of them panting now, Levi was fucking himself against Eren. Loving the sounds falling from his master's mouth.

“ _ Fuck daddy, fuck me. You feel so good. Yes.”  _ He moaned loudly. Needing everyone to hear how his boyfriend claimed him.

Eren grabbed onto Levi’s hips and helped guide him against him. Lifting him up off the couch a couple of times, looking for that area that would grant him the squeal he needed to hear.

“ _ Hnnn...fu...me. Hnnnngggg.”  _ Levi’s words no longer making sense. Instead he was a drooling mess, panting heavily. “ _ To-touch me. _ ” He managed to say between long lustful moans.

“ _ Beg for it. Fucking beg for me to touch you. _ ”

“ _ Please. Pl...ease. I-uhhhh, I need you to touch me. _ ” Levi whimpered, almost in tears now.

“ _ Okay baby. Okay. I’ve got you. _ ” Eren spoke, gently rubbing Levi’s back. He kept a hand on the brunets hip, steadying himself more than anything else. He reached his prize, his lovers cock dripping down its length.

He wasted no time in pumping it in time with his thrusts. Disappointed he was yet to find Levi’s sweet spot. He re positioned himself before slamming in roughly again.

“ _ There...there. Right there. _ ” Levi squeezed against Eren’s already throbbing dick. The action nearly sending him over the edge.

“ _ I need you to tell me when you’re close. _ ” Eren said. Trying to keep his breathing under control, he knew any moment from now he’d be cumming. After a few more thrusts and whispering parises into Levi’s ear he felt another familiar squeeze on his dick.

“ _ Cl...close. Daddy, I’m close. Can I cum? Will you let me cum? _ ”

“ _ Yes, but scream my name as you do. I mean scream it. _ ”

Eren began to move quicker, less of a rhythm now he was close to his own orgasm. He tightened his grip on Levi’s cock, paying more attention to the dripping, swollen head. He moved his other hand and roughly pulled Levi’s hair backwards. Just enough so he could see the mess he’d made of him.

Beautiful tears streaming down his face from the pleasure he was enduring. Drool dripping down from his mouth, his face painted red in exasperation. Sweat slicking his body, his eyes not able to concentrate on anything. 

“ _ Daddy, fuck me. I’m going to cum, fuck my daddy. Fuck me, fuck me. _ ” He cried into the air, his throat hurting from screaming the words, his voice hoarse. 

Moments later Levi was cumming, allowing himself to spill over the couch and Eren’s hand. Spurting far more than he usually done. He heard Eren groan behind him and felt the heat inside his ass. Both of them panting heavily, sweat covered and exhausted.

“ _ I’ll clean up tonight. You deserve a rest, you’ve been such a good boy for daddy _ .” Eren said as he left a spent Levi collapsed on the couch, not even slightly concerned about the mess he was lying in.

 


End file.
